


Swing, Battah Batt-AH!!

by StutteryPrince



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: but he's still an idiot, but molly doesn't mind!, even when he almost gets her concussed, giovanni is an idiot that means well, he's her stupid big brother and she loves him very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: A loud KR-KRACK!! shook the stadium as Giovanni's bat connected with the ball, the young man gritting his teeth and holding his ground as two unstoppable forces battle against one another. A battle cry ripped itself from Giovanni's throat and he proved stronger than the pitch, his swing following through and sending the ball flying at the cost of his own balance. The force of  not only redirecting the ball, but also redirecting it in the direction he wanted it go instead of the way physics said it should, sent the batter rolling across the ground a couple of paces.Giovanni groaned as he sat up, shaking his head and beaming as he looked up to watch the ball fly, but it’s in that moment that he realized just how fast it was going.“Uh oh-MOLLY!”
Comments: 19
Kudos: 200





	Swing, Battah Batt-AH!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning for write this for a good minute! Hope you all enjoy!  
> Want more? Visit me here!: https://stutteryprince-difficulties.tumblr.com/

It was the start of the last inning of the college league game of baseball Giovanni was playing in and, man, he couldn’t be more excited about it. He was bouncing in his seat in the dugout and tapping his feet excitedly as he tapped away on his phone, prompting a few of his teammates to occasionally try and catch a glimpse of what’s got him so happy. He lied and said it was because they were gonna win, like always, but anyone who managed to sneak a peek at his screen would find the source of his excitement was someone under the name BearTrap with stars and cute bears on either side of the contact.

_ “Have u been enjoying the game” _ He texted.

_ “Yes!! Are u going up again any time soon? :3?” _ Molly texted back, glancing up at the game from under her baseball cap.

  
_ “Sure am! I am the Sweet Jazz University Jaguars’ secret weapon~! /I/ always get put in at the end because /I/ never miss a ball” _

Molly giggled a little bit. _ “U missed one right at the beginning...” _

_ /“THE SUN WAS IN MY EYES!”/ _

_ “Mhm” _

_ “W H A T E V E R”  _

They both laughed as Molly waited for Giovanni's next message.

_ “U buy any souvenirs? This stadium doesn’t have much srry” _

_ “It’s okie! I got a hat!” _

Giovanni couldn’t help but let out a little “awww” when he received a picture of Molly in her white hat, speckled with black and gold spots like that of a jaguars coat and complete with the teams symbol on the front. Still, he frowned a little when he reread what she had said.

_ “Just a hat?? Was there really notihng better?”  _ He tapped quickly before she could call him out.  _ “*nothing” _

_ “All they had were these hats and some jerseys but none of them had ur number on them so I didn’t get one” _

_ “Awww BearTrap…That’s so sweet”  _

She could practically see his smile from her place in the crowd. 

_ “BUT THAT’S STILL SO LAME!!! U deserve something better than a crummy hat!” _

And that’s when it clicked. Giovanni smiled as an idea popped into his mind and he leaned over to grab his bat, leaning it between his legs as he bounced his leg waiting for Mollys reply. Excited or not, he still had manners.

_ “Aww but I like the hat! Might go back and get one for Sylvie tbh” _

_ “BEARTRAP I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!” _

Molly startled at the sudden message as if Giovanni had shouted it right next to her.

_ “???” _

_ “JUST STAND UP AND WAVE WHEN I GET OUT THERE” _

_ “Gio what in the name of god” _

_ “JUST T R U S T M E” _

Even though she was confused, Molly couldn’t deny how amused she was with his excitement. She waited for another message and, when she didn’t receive any, tucked her phone away to watch the rest of the game. Even as she flinched and dumbed down the sound of the crowd cheering for herself so she could pay attention peacefully, her attention continued to drift to the message. What could he possibly be doing?

Inside the dugout, Giovanni was putting his plan into action. Despite the Eraser Bands looping around his wrists making him forget his  _ Epithet, _ his Critical Hit had nothing to  _ do _ with...with uh...with whatever his Epithet was again. Regardless, his teammates were left to watch as he milled about the dugout, hitting stuff all of the while. He didn’t seem to be out to break anything, especially considering how he was also hitting  _ them _ with his bat as well, and he was also counting under his breath as he went about. He eventually appeared to get what he wanted out of whatever the hell he was doing and took to sitting as still as he could manage, clutching his bat protectively to his chest as he waited.

“STRIIIIKE  _ THREE! _ YOU’RE OUT!” The umperior called. “Sweet Jazz, send in your final player!”

The coach nodded to the dugout and the players all nodded to one another, parting for Giovanni as he stood up and sauntered his way onto the field. The crowd erupted into uproarious cheering as he walked out, waving and smirking as he looked all around. He scanned the audience carefully, looking under the brims of every black, white, and gold hat until he spotted a familiar looking bundle of brown hair all adorned with stars and a fluffy jacket to go with it. He smiled when he locked eyes with Molly, the little girl sitting up in her seat and waving to him eagerly.

“There she is!”

His normally confident and sassy gait turned into a full out sprint to get to the batters mound, keeping his eyes on her to make sure he didn’t lose sight of her. To the surprise of everyone gathered, he didn’t take position when he got there, instead resting his bat on his shoulder and raising two fingers to the visor of his helmet. He extended them away until he was pointing straight out, making the audience “Oooo” and gasp loudly.

“I can’t believe it, folks! Golden boy of the Sweet Jazz University Jaguars, Giovanni Potage, has had quite the bold claim!” The announcer exclaimed. “If you’re new to baseball, then you’ll love to know that that little gesture means Giovanni claims he’s about to hit a  _ home run!” _

Giovanni smirked as the crowd erupted into both cheers and boos, but he didn’t care as he kept his hand up and his eyes narrowed on his target. 

“She’s so gonna love this,” he mumbled to himself, snickering.

Giovanni rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before he lowered his hand and took a more proper stance, raising his eyebrows at the pitcher. The pitcher sent him the most vicious of glares as she beat the ball into her glove, a thud resounding from the impact each time. Giovanni motioned with his head for her to throw the ball and even goes as far as to scruff his cleat against the ground like a smarmy bull, snickering when the action only angered the pitcher more.

“What is he doing?” Molly whispered to herself, leaning forward. “Is he being a jerk on purpose?”

“You arrogant little  _ brat!” _

Giovanni grinned widely when the pitcher finally drew her arm back, tightening his grip on his bat.

_ “MAKE A HOME RUN OUTTA _ **_THIS!”_ **

She pitched the ball and she pitched the ball  _ hard,  _ a small soundwave blasting her a few steps backwards as she gave Giovanni a look that, if the ball didn’t, would set him  _ ablaze,  _ but to her surprise, the batter isn't afraid in the slightest.

He’s  _ smiling. _

Giovanni watched the ball speed toward him and sent one last glance Molly’s way before a shadow fell over his face, leaving only a glowing pair of red eyes underneath his visor.

**_13._ **

A loud  **_KR-_ ** **_KRACK!!_ ** shook the stadium as Giovanni's bat connected with the ball, the young man gritting his teeth and holding his ground as two unstoppable forces battle against one another. A battle cry ripped itself from Giovanni's throat and he proved stronger than the pitch, his swing following through and sending the ball flying at the cost of his own balance. The force of not only redirecting the ball, but also redirecting it in the direction  _ he _ wanted it go instead of the way physics said it should, sent the batter rolling across the ground a couple of paces.

Giovanni groaned as he sat up, shaking his head and beaming as he looked up to watch the ball fly, but it’s in that moment that he realized just how fast it was going. 

“Uh oh- _ MOLLY!” _

The baseball soared like a  _ comet. Literally. _ The baseball was on  _ fire _ as it rocketed into the audience, patrons screaming and scrambling out of the way. It took a second, what with her trying to see over a few of the people who had stood up in shock, but when she noticed be rushing to get out the way, she realized.

He was pointing at her earlier.

This home run was to her.

This flamING, HIGH SPEED BASEBALL WAS FOR HER-OH GEEZ-   
  


Molly shrieked and activated her Epithet right before she instinctively reached out and caught the baseball in her  _ bare hands. _ She tumbled over the back of her seat as the impact struck her, dazed but luckily unharmed from both the now smoking baseball and hitting her head on the cement ground of the bleachers. She shook her head and sat up before she climbed up on her seat with the ball in hand, waving it as high as she could as she smiled.

“Thanks, Giovanni!” 

She figured he couldn’t hear her over the shouting cheers of the crowd, but she didn’t miss how he collapsed face down into the turf at the sight of her as their score went up by four. She plopped back down in her seat as people congratulated her, only vaguely aware of her father sitting back down next to her with snacks in tow, asking what he missed.

* * *

After the game had ended and people started to file out of the stadium, Molly (and to a lesser extent, her dad) was stopped only by the familiar sound of someone yelling her name. Well, almost her name.

“BEAR TRAAAAP!”

Molly turned just in time to see Giovanni as he rushed up to her, snatching her up into his arms with tears in his eyes. She laughed as he held her tight against him, rolling her eyes as she patted his head.

“I’m so sorry, Bear Trap! I just wanted to give you a cool souvenir!” He sniffled. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, Giovanni, you didn’t hurt me. I dumbed down the pain of catching the ball before it even hit me, I was completely fine!” She threw the ball up and down in her hands, smiling widely. “Because of you, I got this cool scorched up baseball!”

He chuckled as he moved him to one arm, walking ahead of her oblivious father as he played on his phone. 

“It is pretty cool, isn't it? But then again,  _ I _ was the one who gave it to you, so it  _ is _ to be expected.”

She giggled before she gasped and started digging through her backpack.

“I know how it can be even cooler!”

“Oh? And how’s that, huh?”

She suddenly produced a glittering pink marker!

“Signing it for me!”

Giovanni’s eyes widened before he smiled and took the marker from her. He set her down before he took the ball as well, pulling off the cap with his teeth before writing “Giovanni P.” in beautiful swirling letters across the charred hide of the baseball. He dotted the I’s with stars before he clicked the marker shut and handed them both back to her.

“There! Now it’s the  _ coolest!”  _

She beamed up at him, genuinely excited as she fanned the signature so it dried and wouldn’t smudge. Giovanni snickered and pulled off her cap to ruffle her hair as she bounced on her toes, giggling cutely as she held the baseball carefully in her hands. He picked her up and deposited her on his shoulders which only proved to make her squeal with laughter than much louder as he made sure she didn’t fall. 

“Come on, Bear Trap. I’ll get us some after-game snacks.”

She buried her chin in his hair, poking at his cheek. “Are you gonna steal them?”

“Uh,  _ duh!  _ Of course I’m gonna steal them, what self respecting villain  _ wouldn’t?” _

“Good thing I brought my wallet,” she sighed, not at all upset or surprised as he snickered.

She turned to her dad and huffily dumbed down the sound of the game he was playing, snapping to get his attention.

“Huh-wh-Oh! Yes, sweetie?”

“I’m gonna go do crimes with Giovanni, okay?”

“Alright, dear!” His useless attention became divided the moment Molly began to cancel the dumbing down of the sound. “Just be home before 10!”

“She won’t!” Giovanni called over his shoulder, walking away.

“Okie-dokie!”

Giovanni rolled his eyes with a disgusted groan as he walked, glancing up at Molly as he adjusted the strap of his duffle bag before regaining his secure hold of her. Molly leaned her chin in his hair and held the ball in both hands in front of her, happily humming as she moved it back and forth to see the glitter that made up his name sparkle and shimmer.

“...And you’re sure I didn’t hurt you?”

She chuckled.  _ “Yes,  _ boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I don't very much care for Martin  
> Want more? Visit me here!: https://stutteryprince-difficulties.tumblr.com/


End file.
